gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Daily/Research
Current research :Each day you can choose 5 out of 10 achievements to complete. The cycle is currently partially unknown. The April 2014 Feature Pack, released with the April 15th update, completely overhauled the Daily system. The previously separated PvP dailies were integrated so that there is only a single daily to complete each day. As before, 5 achievements have to be completed for the daily reward. There are two WvW achievements, two PvP achievements and six general/PvE achievements available. This especially means that the daily cannot be completed by doing only PvP, and players only doing PvE have fewer choices on what achievements they want to complete. Living World achievements Season 1 of the Living World Starting with the Queen's Jubilee release on August 6th 2013, releases sometimes included special daily slots for Living World related achievements that were available during the release. During Clockwork Chaos the previous slot from Queen's Jubilee was not removed, so that two release-related achievements were available per day. These daily achievements usually feature a special icon that matches the achievement category of the release, to show the association. The achievement during Tequatl Rising however did not have a custom icon but used the normal daily icon. Queen's Jubilee achievements This Living World slot was available during Queen's Jubilee and the following Clockwork Chaos release. Clockwork Chaos achievements This Living World slot was available during the Clockwork Chaos release. Tequatl Rising achievements This Living World slot was available during Tequatl Rising and offered only two different achievements which were alternating. Here be Dragons! was rewarded for participating in the fight against Tequatl the Sunless and Boss Week: Here Be Dragons! was rewarded for participating either against Tequatl or any other world boss. These achievements returned later during Blood and Madness in the same cycle, before they were made into Slayer achievements and disappeared with the Tower of Nightmares release. Twilight Assault achievements This Living World slot was available during Twilight Assault. Blood and Madness achievements Two Living World slots were available during Blood and Madness. With the Tower of Nightmares release, the two Halloween slots were replaced by a single one. Tower of Nightmares achievements This Living World slot was available during Tower of Nightmares, The Nightmares Within and Fractured. The Nightmares Within achievements This Living World slot was available during The Nightmares Within and Fractured. Fractured achievements During Fractured, the normal Daily Fractal Runner was available every day, even when it was not part of the normal cycle. * Also daily from: Dec 30–Jan 10 * But not available on Jan 26, Feb 26 A Very Merry Wintersday achievements This Living World slot was available during A Very Merry Wintersday. The Nightmare Is Over achievements This Living World slot was available during A Very Merry Wintersday. The Origins of Madness achievements This Living World slot was available during The Origins of Madness. Escape from Lion's Arch achievements This Living World slot was available during Escape from Lion's Arch. Battle for Lion's Arch achievements This Living World slot was available during Battle for Lion's Arch. History Original functionality At game release, there were four achievements with multiple tiers which reset every day. Achieving all four did not yield another bonus: * Daily Kill Variety (Tiers for 5, 8, 11, and 15 different enemies) * Daily Kills (Tiers for 10, 30, and 60 foes) * Daily Gatherer (Tiers for 3, 10, and 20 gatherings) * Daily Events (Tiers for 1, 3, and 5 events) Weekly rotation A weekly rotation for the daily achievements was introduced with the January 28th 2013 update. Every day all five available achievements have to be completed to get an additional reward. Cycle from 2013-01-29 to 2013-02-26 In a subsequent update, the Daily Combo Killer achievement was removed from the rotation, starting a new cycle. Daily choices With the February 26th 2013 update the number of available achievements per day was increased to nine, requiring players to complete five of them to get the additional reward. The cycle is 14 days long and based on the day of the month. That means that on April 1st the choices were the same as on March 1st, so were the choices on March 29th. This behavior caused the cycle to advance by three days on April 1st. Cycle from 2013-05-01 to 2013-05-14 With the May 1st 2013 update, a tenth choice was added, offering two WvW related achievements per day. Crab Toss special (2013-05-14 to 2013-06-11) During the Secret of Southsun and the Last Stand at Southsun, starting with the May 14th 2013 update, a special event related achievement was added to the beginning of the list, available to be completed every day: Crab Toss Champion Cycle from 2013-05-19 to 2013-08-06 Starting with May 29th 2013, an eleventh slot was added, offering now a total of three WvW achievements per day. Cycle from 2013-08-06 to 2013-10-01 With the August 6th 2013 update (Queen's Jubilee), a permanent Daily Activity Participation achievement was added to the list of available achievements per day. The update also included a redesign of the achievement panel, hiding the intrinsic order of the achievements. As such, the following displays will all use a alphabetic order, with the WvW achievements handled separately. Cycle from 2013-10-01 to 2013-10-15 With the October 1st 2013 update (Twilight Assault) new WvW-related achievements were introduced in regards to the recent introduction of Borderlands Bloodlust and the additional WXP rewards. This caused the two changing WvW achievement slots to receive a new cycle. Cycle from 2013-10-15 to 2014-04-15 With the October 15th 2013 update (Blood and Madness) the WvW achievements were split into a separate and longer cycle. Thus, the general PvE achievements were cycling on a 14-day cycle which always reset on the first of each month, while the WvW achievements had a fixed cycle depending on the current day of month.